


Treat You Better

by roseygoldbeauty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Issac deserves better, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is Part of the Pack, Scott missed out, better as in Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseygoldbeauty/pseuds/roseygoldbeauty
Summary: " What? What does Allison have to do with Issac missing? " McCall was as clueless as ever. Jackson snapped." Are you that fucking oblivious McCall?! Issac has been following you around like a kicked puppy for ages. But of course, you can't see it because you're too in love with Allison. Which, by the way, you guys are never constant so why the fuck are you with her, you moron!? "~In which Issac is in love with Scott, Scott is oblivious and Jackson just wants to give Isaac the love he deserves.





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281510) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 
  * Inspired by [Keep Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281510) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



> So the original version was written at 3 am and had many mistakes, so now at 7 pm, I've finally fixed them. Sorry about that!!

Honestly, this was the last straw.

He had seen Issac look like a kicked puppy so many times, but it still ripped Jackson's heart in half.

But today? Oh, today Issac was having a particularly bad day and it made the kanima's blood boil.

First, Erica took it too far when teasing the pup, and it would take an idiot to miss the unshed tears in his eyes. Second Allison came over, making Isaac accidentally rip his favourite book in half and end up heartbroken about it. Third, Issac took a nap but ended up it being interrupted by another nightmare.

The smell of sadness wafting off of Issac was so strong it made Jackson sick to his stomach. Lately, Allison has been visiting more, with it being summer break and all, which also meant that the entire pack could tell how upset Isaac was.

Jackson couldn't stop thinking and Isaac's terrible day, it's been a week now. He wants to make it up to the pup, somehow, he's already bought another copy of the beta's favourite book. But should he confess?

" Pups! out here, now! " His Alphas voice interrupted his thoughts, he jogged down with the rest of the pack, everyone except Issac. Jackson was immediately worried but kept quiet about it for now.

Derek was sitting in his usual armchair, reading a book per usual. The pack nodded at him before proceeding to the kitchen where Stiles was prepping dinner.

Upon seeing his pups, he stopped what he was doing and leaned against the counter, giving the pack a hard stare.

" Who messed with Issac today? " He practically growled out, yup, he's definitely his Alpha's mate. Jackson could practically hear Derek's smirk.

Erica went into rambling on how she didn't talk to him all day, which ended up with Boyd backing her up in saying she wasn't lying. Which she wasn't, but she deserved to be punished for teasing Issac, so Jackson said nothing.

" Erica! Enough! " Stiles snapped, shutting her up quickly. Stiles wasn't by any means a rude person or unfair, but when it came to Isaac he was strict. Which he had every right to be. Issac wasn't broken, but he was sure scarred, and while he had full capability of taking care of himself in battle, he needs help otherwise.

Jackson was broken out of his thoughts by Stiles asking if Allison was here today. (He and Derek went out). When Mccall answered yes, Stiles sighed and rubbed his temples.

" What? What does Allison have to do with Issac missing? " McCall was as clueless as ever. Jackson snapped.

" Are you that fucking oblivious McCall?! Issac has been following you around like a kicked puppy for ages. But of course, you can't see it because you're too in love with Allison. Which, by the way, you guys are never constant so why the fuck are you with her, you moron!? " He growled out, failing to hear Derek enter the kitchen and stand behind Stiles.

Scott looked shocked, then shifted to growl at Jackson, which earned him one in return. Just as they were about to lunge, Derek roared. The threatening roar made them both stop and look at their shoes with their shoulders slumped. A sign of submission.

Stiles sighed and made his way over to Jackson, which made Scott look like a kicked puppy.

Take that McCall.

His Alpha's mate tilted the kanima's chin up and look at him with a smile, kissing his head as a sign, he got Stiles' blessing.

" Go find my pup. " Stiles said quietly, Jackson nodded and grinned, running out the back door to the preserve.

" I promise I'll bring him home. " Jackson said loud enough for Derek to hear as he ran faster into the woods. It was dark, the moon was almost full and glowing bright over Beacon Hills.

~

After lecturing Scott and sending the pups up to their rooms, Stiles let a few tears build up. He was worried about his pup, not even being able to relax when his mate wrapped his arms around the human's waist from behind.

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck, scenting him as he spoke;

" He'll find him. Issac couldn't have gone far. " The spark only nodded, sighing watery before pushing Derek lightly away so he could continue supper.

~

It took Jackson 3 hours to find Isaac, curled up into an abandoned treehouse. His heart shattered upon seeing the beta's state.

His ocean blue eyes were puffy and red from crying, his golden soft hair disheveled and his clothes were covered in the dirt along with grime. The kanima gulped before sitting down next him, but to his surprise, Issac leaned his head against his shoulder.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Until Issac stopped crying. Jackson's arm ended up wrapped around Issac's shoulders and Isaac's head on his chest.

" I want to tell you something, and while I speak I don't want you to. Can you do that for me? " He never demanded anything from Issac, unlike Scott. He asked, made sure Issac was okay, asked about his books and shows he was interested in.

" O-okay. " Issac shuddered, pulling his knees closer to his chest as if he was cold. Jackson took a deep breath before speaking.

" I'm in love with you. "

Issac's head snapped up at that, shocked when he heard no lie in Jackson's heartbeat. Despite the pup's expression Jackson kept going.

" I've loved you since we all moved into the pack house. That first night when you had a nightmare. Your heart jacked up and everyone ran to see you, to see that you were okay. But when we got there Stiles only knew what to do. "

Issac frowned and looked at the floor of the treehouse.

" I remember when I heard your heartbeat I've never felt that type of fear. And when I saw you my wolf just screamed to protect you. To comfort you. "

Jackson felt Issac give a small smile at the words.

" But your heart belonged to McCalls, and no matter how much it made me furious, I wasn't going to force my love onto you. "

Issac whined and rubbed his face up into Jackson's neck, scenting him for comfort. The kanima responded by resting his cheek on Issac's hair.

" Every time you looked so heartbroken by Allison I wanted to rip his throat out. How can he not see how great you are, Issac? You're smart, gorgeous, kind but witty, you're the perfect pup and always help Stiles without being asked, you go to Derek when you need help no matter what it is because you trust your Alphas so damn much. " Jackson could feel his chest tighten. He loved this beta so much. And before he lost his voice he was going to say the rest.

" I love your blue eyes and sandy hair. I love your laugh and whines and everything else. I love how much in detail you get when you tell me about your book or show. I love you, Issac. I want to hold your hand and kiss you breathless, I want to wake up next to you in the morning and wish you good night. Dammit, Issac, you wouldn't have to beg for attention anymore cause I'd be right there. I want to treat you right Issac. "

Jackson took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the wall, finishing with a;

" I know it'll take a while, but I want to erase all traces of McCall. I want to replace it with you getting the love you deserve! " His breath was picking up and he knows Issac could hear his heart.

When Issac pulled away Jackson felt his entire stomach drop, he waited for a slap, an insult, something. But when he got was a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the cheek from Issac.

Jackson looked at Issac with wide eyes as Issac took the kanima's hands in his. Issac's breath was uneven and came out in small shudders.

" Issac? "

He stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking into Jackson's eyes.

" .. I don't want to pin after Scott anymore. I, I'm tired. "  
Jackson's entire face lit up, he smiled and leaned his head against the beta's as he laughed breathlessly. Issac gave a small smile in return.

" C'mon pup. Let's go home. "

And he was relieved when Issac nodded.

~

They got home an hour later, their fingers intertwined and the pack asleep. Or at least, most of them were.

Stiles left their dinner on the table, and since they were both starving they wolfed it down quickly. Of course, it was beyond delicious.

Jackson cleaned their dishes while Issac showered, he insisted on the beta at least wearing one of his shirts. As a start to scenting. Jackson changed into some plaid pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt, not even bothering to glance at Scott when he tried to apologize.

Issac soon slipped out of the shower and was dressed in only a white pair of briefs as well as Jackson's shirt that was too big on him. He was beautiful.

The pup climbed in bed with Jackson silently, comfortable against the kanima's chest. Jackson kissed his head and rubbed his back.

Just as he was drifting off, Issac spoke up.

" Jackson? " The kanima opened one eye but Issac hasn't moved an inch.

" hm? "

Silence.

" ...It'll take me some time, but I really want that too. "

And they both drifted off into slumber, attached to each other peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this ship so if anyone wants me to add a chapter I'm more than welcome to!


End file.
